


Words

by SpasticBookworm



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e08 The Impossible Planet, Gen, Light Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticBookworm/pseuds/SpasticBookworm
Summary: Rose reads the welcome on the wall and wonders about a lost friend.Drabble





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net back in 2007  
> Part of my Doctor Who drabbles. Does not need to be read in any particular order ^-^

_So where's Jack?_ The thought flits through Roses mind along with a small ache the second she sees 'Welcome to Hell' on the wall.

"See you in Hell." They were the last words he ever said to her.

So, Roses mind reasons, he should be here. Waiting for them, wearing that grin that'd grow all the more cheeky as he takes in the Doctors new pretty boy appearance.

Oh, Rose isn't stupid. Nor is she naive enough, after all she's been through, to think that he survived on the Game Station, with thousands of Daleks surrounding him.

Because, if she's honest with herself, she still doesn't even know how the Doctor survived. All she had to go on was second hand accounts of singing.

And besides, Jack would have been there, telling her his probably more lavishly detailed version, had he survived.

She knows it's impossible, but it doesn't stop her mind from asking.

The wall says this is Hell, and there's no Jack; Rose can't help feeling that that's wrong. Like it's a promise he broke…

All this flies through Roses mind in a blink, though the ache lingers, drawing the instant out impossibly.

"Welcome to Hell," she reads, laughs at the Doctors response and nods towards the wall; tucks it all away.

The Doctor turns to read the words himself and she wonders if the same thought is going through his mind:

That smile, those last words, the kiss, the ache: Jack.

 


End file.
